


Coat

by purebl00d



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, before grindelward, please help my tiny child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: It's a cold day, Graves can't let Credence just freeze to death.





	

The coat wasn’t heavy or thick but it was warm -a heating charm, Mr Graves had explained- and smelt strongly of the man it belonged to. Credence tried to take subtle deep breaths of the expensive cologne that had permanently seeped into the material, unsuccessfully, letting the familiar fragrance calm his rapidly beating heart.

“There,” Graves murmured, fastening the last button. “No freezing today.”

When the older man had discovered Credence earlier, hands shaking as they handed out fliers, he’d swiftly pulled him into the nearest alleyway, shrugged off the high-priced coat and guided the younger into it.

“B-But, Mr Graves, won’t you-

“Don’t worry about me, boy, I’ve got magic.” Credence knew his statement wasn’t intended to hurt him, Mr Graves would never hurt him, but the words reminded him of the world he longed to be a part of. Graves picked up on his distress quickly, being used to the adolescence’s body language, the way he curled in on himself made it clear of his pain.

“You will do too soon, I promise you that,” Graves soothed. “After my investigation in Europe I’ll come and free you from that awful woman, your sisters too.”

Humiliating tears began to prickle at the corners of Credence’s eyes and he attempted to blink them away, curving inwards even more to prevent Graves from seeing.

Not knowing what to say, Graves gently tugged Credence into a comforting embrace, urging the boy’s head into the crook of his shoulder. A small whine escaped the younger man’s throat and he winced in embarrassment but readily accepts the affection.

“You’ll be alright, my boy.” He sounds so confident, so sure, how could Credence not believe him? This man has healed, consoled and believed in _him_ of all people. He could’ve helped anyone but he chose poor, ugly Credence Barebone, no one else.

After a few moments of shushing and rubbing the trembling boy’s back, Graves pulled away, much to Credence’s disappointment.

“I’ll return later to retrieve my coat, I know how much your mother loves you having new clothes.” Graves was referring to an earlier instance, when he had given Credence his scarf. Mary Lou had found it, accused the boy of stealing and had beaten him harshly.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Credence mumbled, knowing that Mr Graves’ visits were the only thing that kept him hopeful and managed to warm him more than any heating charm could.

Graves stepped back, gave him one of his rare smiles, a minuscule quirk of the corner of his mouth, before he was gone with a quiet _pop_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm way too invested in this movie and my new otp  
> please join me in the gradence trash on my [tumblr](http://padfootd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
